Emergency Contacts
by sprsonic0vrdrive
Summary: Jam oneshot. Another cute one. Pam gets in a car accident and Jim discovers hes the first name on her emergency contacts list.


"Where…where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" he freaked. Of course he was freaking out. You can't expect to get a phone call from a hospital at 2am and not be freaking out.

"Ok. Calm down, sir. Can I have your name please?" the nurse said to him, in a soothing voice, hoping to calm him down.

"What? Oh, Halpert. Jim. Jim Halpert." He couldn't understand why his own name escaped his memory.

"Ok Mr. Halpert. Ms. Beesley has you under her emergency contacts…"

"They said there was an accident."

"Yes. She was in a car accident. She's in surgery right now…"

"Surgery? Oh my god. She's not dying, is she? Please, tell me she's not going to die. I don't think I would take it very well if she died."

"I assure you, Mr. Halpert, she's not going to die. Her MRI showed no internal bleeding. She does, however, have a pretty bad break of her left fibula. They had to set the bones so it will heal properly. It's a standard procedure. She should be out soon. You're welcome to stay, but she will be heavily sedated."

"No, I'll stay. I should probably call her mother or something." Pam. His Pam was in a car accident. He was scared half to death at the thought of losing her. It was so weird because he'd just seen her earlier that day. They were supposed to have dinner, but he had to stay late at the office. She was mad at him, and started yelling something about him canceling twice in one week. It wasn't his fault. It was busy this time of year and he had a lot of clients. She stormed out of the office. Almost a year of being together, and they'd never had a single fight. I guess this would be considered their first official fight. He could feel it coming though. The week earlier she'd been hinting about getting a key to his place, but he didn't know she was hinting. Kelly told him she was hinting. It wasn't that he didn't want to give her one. He just hadn't gotten around to it yet. Now he felt guilty. He was the first name on her emergency contacts list, and he couldn't give her a damn key to his place. What an asshole. His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse's hand on his shoulder.

"She's out, and she's asking for you. She's just coming off the anesthetics so she'd a little groggy." He walked into her room. He hardly recognized her. Her leg was in a cast. Her right eye was almost totally black and blue and she had cuts all over her beautiful face. He gently kissed her forehead and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey," she looked over at him and said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ugh. I'll live. You missed it. My bone was sticking out of my skin. I'm going to have a pretty cool scar." He winced.

"I'm just glad you're going to be okay. When they said the word 'surgery', I sort of flipped out."

"I'm sure you did. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine. Hey, since when did I come before your parents on your emergency contacts list?"

"You live the closest to the hospital." He had a disappointed look on his face. "Kidding, Halpert. I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to explode on you."

"I don't wanna hear another word. It's already forgotten. Besides you were right. I knew I was going to be busy this week. I shouldn't made plans with you I knew I couldn't keep."

"I knew you were going to be busy too. So it's my fault."

"This isn't about me canceling, is it?"

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have poured my heart out to Kelly."

"If you wanted a key, all you had to do was ask. I would've gladly given one to you."

"I guess I wanted you to offer me one."

"I'm not a mind reader, Pam."

"I know."

"I do have a solution though. Mark's getting married next month and he's going to be moving into a house across town. So I was actually planning on asking you to move in with me."

"Oh, Jim. I would love to. Wait. You're not just asking me because my bone was sticking out of my skin earlier, are you?"

"Not really. Just asking sooner than planned."

"Good."

"Good. So how long are you going to be Pamdicapped?"

"6 weeks. And unfortunately my soccer career is over."

"I think you've seen one to many movies, Beesley."

"Yeah, but in the movies, when the heroine gets in accident, it's not usually because they fell asleep at the wheel."

"True. So tell me more about this bone sticking out of your leg? Did you at least get a picture? Cause I'm really disappointed I missed that."

"Well, it was gross. I almost fainted. Until I realized how much pain I was in. Then I went into shock."

"Jesus. Sounds like you had one hell of a night."

"Yeah I'm just glad I hit a pole instead of another car. At least I get to miss a few days of work, though."

"And you get to be one some awesome pain killers."

"And you get to take care of me."

"Do you want to stay with me for a few days. Just until you're not in as much pain."

"That would be great."

"Excuse me. Mr. Halpert, would you mind filling out some paper work? I need it done if she's going to get out of here by tomorrow," she nurse said, standing in the doorway.

"Think you can handle it?" Pam joked.

"I think I know enough about you to fill out forms," he said, kissing her lightly, "and after that I have to change _my_ emergency contacts."


End file.
